The amount of Internet content available to users has grown exponentially over the last decade, as has the number of Internet content viewers available to users. This dramatic increase has been driven by increases in popularity of social media repositories and users, and the general acceptance of the Internet as a viable alternative information delivery facility. However, the increase in Internet content also creates data monitoring challenges for users. In particular, parsing through the large pool of data for information that is relevant, interesting, and/or necessary to deliver to a particular user has become impractical.
For the purposes of this disclosure, Internet content may include social media, news, advertising, or other Internet content sources as would be generally known in the art. Most content viewing tools and applications display a static snapshot of a singular Internet content source to a user, and enable the user to selectively, but manually, interact with the static snapshot to view detailed information on a particular topic. These viewers tend to only update displayed data over preset intervals. These viewers are also inefficient because they generally require parallax scrolling to navigate through data within each data feed. Some viewers do enable compilation of multiple data feeds into a single view, but still only provide static snapshots of content and require manual interaction from a user to view detailed stories. Alternatively, some viewers do enable a ticker style display of data, but only display data from singular sources and only update data within the feed on preset intervals. None of these available viewers, nor their underlying data transfer protocols, are capable of streaming live data feeds from multiple Internet data sources to a singular application residing on a wireless mobile device and displaying those data feeds in an organized and understandable fashion. Accordingly, none of the currently available technologies solve the problem of efficiently parsing the multitude of Internet data sources and delivering multiple parallel data streams to a mobile device display in real time.